Restart: Heated Bramble
by XxCrystalstarxX
Summary: As a dying Bramblestar takes his final breath, Firestar fuses with him and they are both reborn into Heated Bramble. With his sister by his side Heated Bramble will have to revive the clans again from a terrible fate many many seasons ago. (Characters include my OC Heated Bramble and Lily)


_As I laid down in my nice nest, I gazed at Jayfeather who loomed over me sadly along with his apprentice Moonpaw and the rest of my clan. I served it well. I hope Lionblaze steps up and becomes the leader like I know he could. Even though he isn't my son, I felt pride. For all my kits. I feel my spirit slowly join StarClan. I can almost feel Squirrelflight's rough loving tongue licking me. As I draw in my final breath I see a bramble on fire. It however wasn't burning up yet it seemed to grow instead. I saw a familiar flame colored cat walk up to my with piecing green eyes. Firestar! He smiles at me before touching noses with me. Instantly all his memories, emotions, and soul burst into mine causes me to yowl. Though all the pain I hear him speak to me._

 _"We are not done yet my old friend. We must join together once more for the most important thing of all...starting the clans!"_

* * *

"Hello my little one. Come on now, I know about to open your eyes." A gentle voice rang in the ears of a little brown, orange kitten with a white under belly and brown tiger like stripes. I was Heated Bramble the recantation of Firestar and Bramblestar. I had both of their memories, lovers, thoughts feelings. It was all to much to take in but I felt a rough but reassuring tongue lick me. I was reborn for a reason but you only get to be a kit once so I pushed all my thoughts aside and focused on being a kit. Suddenly a tiny paw slams me in the face sending me falling back. I look up dazed to see a amber eyed brown kit. She too had brown stripes but not the white under belly.

"Hi Tiger!" The kit squeaked at me as I looked at her in confusion. Tiger?

"Hi...sister." I managed to say as she let out a _mrrow_ of laugher.

"Silly! My name is Lily! Do you want to play! Mama says we have to stay the cave but we can make up a game!" Lily smiled as I checked my surrounding for the first time. We were indeed in a cave. It was cleaned out probably because of my mother. I turned back to look at my...sister and grin.

"Sure! How about Warrior?" I suggest as i quickly realize that she didn't know about those. I do wonder though, why Bramblestar and Firestar were summoned to restart the clans. Even Firestar didn't know and he had told Bramblestar.

"What's that? Anyway how about Hunter? I'll be the hunter!" Lily said as I began to shake my head.

"No I want to be Hunter! You don't know the first thing about hunting!" I exclaimed as Lily frowned.

"And like you do!" She shot back as I itched to prove her wrong. She had no idea what I was and I suddenly began to feel guilty. She didn't know I was a cat who was made from two historic Clan leaders that beat every odd, every expectation that was set before them. She didn't know I was half Firestar, a kittypet who became one of the greatest Clan leaders ever. He revived a Clan from nothing, beat Tigerstar twice, saved countless cats, was loyal to his Clan to the bone, saved WindClan and did many more things. Also I was half Bramblestar, a cat who's kin didn't stop him from becoming more then his past, Saved the Clans in the great journey, became the next great leader of ThunderClan, saved ShadowClan from certain destruction, chased of a pack of lost wolves, united all the clans against the second rising of BloodClan, and many more.

"I'm sorry Lily, your right." I sighed as Lily licked me with a friendly lick.

"Oh come on-" she was stopped by angry hisses coming from our mother who was fighting off a furious fox.

"Go away, this is my den now!" Our mother snarled as the fox clamped down on our mother's neck and pulled her out of the cave in a bloody mess.

"Mama!" We both scream as I realize we couldn't stay there. If only I was fully grown i could have taken down that fox with the leaders combined strength and skills. We hear a painful yowl that broke my heart. Our mother was dead but she died fighting like a true queen of any clan. I beckoned Lily to follow me but she only shook her head in fear.

"Are you crazy! Mama just died by the fox and now your saying we should go out in the open with it?!"

"I know what I'm doing so just follow me or die by the fox!" I snapped mostly because I was worried about both of our safety. She seems to noticed that I'm right and quickly follows me through the cave. Outside the fox was ripping our mother's dark brown fur off and digging deep into her eatting her bloodly insides. We slip away unnoticed by the fox and run through the cold hard snow. It was so deep it towered over us and the hardness wasn't helping. I could her Lily's soft whimpers as we make our way through the snow. I could feel her grief as well as my own. That was something no kit should go through, but the past is the past. We needed to find some place to stay in and fast. We couldn't risk getting sick or killed.

"Where are we going Tiger?" Lily asked glumly as I sighed.

"Somewhere far away from the fox." I said as she only flicked her tail. I soon spot a small hole at the bottom of a tree and make a mad dash to it.

"Shelter!" I meowed as Lily smiled in happiness. Our sorrow at the moment was gone and fatigue forgotten as we raced to it. It was small hole for a fox or badger but big enough for a cat. Once we reached it, I slowly peaked my head inside. A sudden sqeak of terror surprised me as two mice raced out of the hole. Knowing we needed food, I bit down hard on the bigger one and Lily doing the same. It took a few moments longer to kill the mouse then if I was larger but I did and purred in relief. At least we wouldn't go hungry for awhile. We walking into the hole and we amazed at how roomy it was. It could fit at least could fit two Warriors and a kit. It was about a tail length and half above our heads and a fox length wide. It warmed us up pretty fast but was still a bit chilly.

"Thanks StarClan." I mumbled as I began to eat my mouse. The delicious taste fill my mouth as I realized I hadn't eatten. My gaze landed on Lily, who looked at me with uncertainty.

"Mama said we we're too young to have meat." She said as I licked my lips.

"Its all we have now. Come share this mouse with me! Its so good!" I chirped trying to lighten up the mood. She looked like she was going to refuse but eyed the mouse hungrily so she padded over to my side. She took a huge bite and lit up before taking another bite.

"This is so good! Its just as good as Mama's milk!" She exclaimed as she tore in it. I should last us for a day then we would eat the second mouse. It seemed like our future would be a tough one but we, I wouldn't be hear if I was only to die seconds after. I am Heated Bramble and this is my story.

 **Hello everyone and take you for checking out my Warrior story, Restart! I will soon ask for people's Warrior OC's probably in the next chapter for the new clan so you can began filling out this form if you wish for your cat to be apart of this story. As you may have wondered or not about Heated Bramble. In the story, Firestar and Bramblestar are reborn into Heated Bramble. That means his twice as strong as any normal cat given his two cats at once. When the time comes for the new clan to be formed things are going to be different from normal clan rules and life. Just to let you know. He will fall in love, if you want that to be your cat in later on chapters put "Heated's Lover" at the bottom of your forms. I will chose one however so it be warned. I do not own Warriors or its characters just Heated Bramble, Lily and the story.**

 **Form-**

 **Name: (Just know the names are different in the story like Watered Flower or Echoed Stone)**

 **What were you before: (Kittypet or Loner)**

 **Gender:**

 **Description:**

 **Personality: (Just so I can match it in the story)**

 **Please no negative reviews, if you have your opinion don't be rude about it. Thank you! Oh and if you have any questions Heated Bramble will answer them!**

 **"Hey guys!"**


End file.
